


No Peeking

by aphrodite (cabinseventy)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-04-12 00:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19120993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabinseventy/pseuds/aphrodite
Summary: It happened for a second and when it did, Leo jumped and his eyes snapped open.





	No Peeking

**Author's Note:**

> happy valgrace week! (and happy birthday jason)  
> today's theme was **shock**. i think this was a simple enough fic to introduce the first valgrace week ever!!! so happy to help pioneer this with you all <3  
> 

          There wasn’t much Leo could do except fiddle with the tiny hairs at the nape of Jason’s neck and think about the burnt sienna of his motor oil soaked fingers staining Jason’s clean collar. Jason’s breath smelled of the overpriced Doritos sold by the Hermes kids in exchange for laundry duty, and his chest was the familiar cheap strawberry aroma from the Big House bar soap.  
          “Are you gonna do it or what?” Leo said impatiently. Jason still wasn’t looking at him, face red. “Getting old here.”  
          “... Just give me a second,” Jason’s hands tightened on Leo’s waist. He was jittery and with every drum of his war-calloused fingers, giving Leo a voltaic edge that makes Leo’s jump with every tap. “Close your eyes.”  
          “ _Why?_ ”  
          “Just do it, okay?” Jason insisted. Seeing Jason’s Rudolph nose, tomato cheeks, streetlight red ears, made Leo roll his eyes then close them. “Keep them closed. No peeking… seriously.” Jason’s fingers tickled Leo at his waist.  
          “Alright, alright,” Leo laughed, leaving his eyes shut.  
          It happened for a second and when it did, Leo jumped and his eyes snapped open.  
          “Your, uh-” Jason gestured to his own blond head. “... it’s sticking up.”  
          One hand went to Leo’s hair to pat it down with slippery oil, and the other brushed against bruised lips, his index finger trembling from the leftover shock. “And who’s fault is _that?_ ”  
          “Can’t help it.”  
          “... I didn’t say it was _bad_ , Grace.” Leo snorted and hooked his arms around Jason’s neck to pull him back in again. “Now close your eyes. No peeking.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> day 1 of valgrace week complete! have a good day!!! <3


End file.
